prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Lives
No One Lives is a 2012 American horror film directed by Ryuhei Kitamura. It stars Luke Evans and Adelaide Clemens. The film premiered at the 2012 Toronto International Film Festival on September 8, 2012 and had a limited release on May 10, 2013. Plot While traveling cross country, couple Betty (Laura Ramsey) and an unidentified man, referred to as "Driver," (Luke Evans) encounter a gang of robbers. The group, led by dedicated criminal Hoag (Lee Tergesen), his daughter Amber (Lindsey Shaw), girlfriend Tamara (America Olivo), Amber's boyfriend Denny (Beau Knapp), and the psychopathic Flynn (Derek Magyar). Suspecting the couple to be wealthy and wanting to redeem himself for a robbery he botched, Flynn has them kidnapped and interrogated about accessing their money by Ethan (Brodus Clay) in a gas station. However, Betty commits suicide by cutting her throat on a knife Ethan had against her neck, which leads to the Driver breaking out of his handcuffs and killing Ethan. Meanwhile, Flynn, having brought the Driver's car to the group's hideout, finds a girl in the trunk of the vehicle. Amber realizes the girl is Emma Ward (Adelaide Clemens), a wealthy heiress who disappeared after 14 of her friends were murdered at a party, and the kidnapped man is the one responsible for the massacre. Amber attempts to be kind toward Emma; however, Emma angrily spits in her face. Following Hoag's orders, Denny and Tamara head to the gas station to contact Ethan, only to find his and Betty's bodies and the Driver missing. They bring Ethan's corpse back to their hideout and inadvertently bring the Driver along with them, who had been hiding in Ethan's body. The Driver begins his assault on the robbers by first destroying their van and capturing Hoag, whom he later kills by dropping him into a meat grinder. After the group argues over what to do next, Denny volunteers to get their old jeep working so they can escape. Though he succeeds, the Driver shoves him into the open car engine, badly mangling his face. The Driver then chases and injures Amber, but lets her live when he realizes the surviving gang members are leaving. Nevertheless, Flynn accidentally hits Amber with the jeep when she stumbles onto the road. Emma comments on how the only one of them with a soul was killed. After dropping Denny off at the hospital, Flynn, Tamara, and Emma head to a motel to stay the night. When Flynn uses the Driver's credit card to pay for a room, he inadvertently causes Harris, the motel owner (Gary Grubbs), to call the police, as the Driver had previously checked himself into the same motel earlier in the day. The Driver himself also arrives at the motel and nearly strangles Tamara to death in the bathroom, but stops when he hears Flynn shoot the sheriff responding to Harris' call. Flynn euthanatizes Tamara when he discovers her, which leads to Emma attempting to escape. Though Flynn manages to stop her, he is promptly run over by the Driver in a police car. Emma flees into a nearby junkyard. When the Driver confronts Emma, she beats him with a metal pipe until Flynn appears with a shotgun and shoots the Driver in the chest. The Driver survives due to his Kevlar vest and the two engage in a brutal fight. Ultimately, Flynn manages to grab his weapon, but is knocked out by Emma before he can fire it. Emma explains she wants to be one who finally kills the Driver and manages to aim the shotgun at him and pull the trigger. However, because a new shell had not been pumped into the chamber, the firearm fails to operate. Impressed, the Driver cuts out a tracking device he placed inside her stomach and announces that she is free. He then finishes Flynn off with a shotgun blast to the face and also shoots Harris for knowing his real name. The next day, the Driver murders Denny in his hospital bed with a clipboard while disguised as a doctor. As he leaves, he notices Emma being wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher. He touches her arm before finally departing. Cast *Luke Evans as Driver *Adelaide Clemens as Emma Ward *Lee Tergesen as Hoag *Derek Magyar as Flynn *America Olivo as Tamara *Beau Knapp as Denny *Lindsey Shaw as Amber *Brodus Clay as Ethan *Laura Ramsey as Betty *Gary Grubbs as Harris *Dalton E Gray as son Gallery No One Lives 1.jpg No One Lives 2.jpg No One Lives 3.jpg No One Lives 4.jpg No One Lives 5.jpg No One Lives 7.jpg No One Lives 8.jpg No One Lives 9.jpg External links * * Category:WWE Film Category:Films